


In Sunshine Or In Shadow

by Liquified_Organs



Series: All The Roses Falling [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Disabled Character, Captain America: The First Avenger, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquified_Organs/pseuds/Liquified_Organs
Summary: Oh Danny boy,The pipes, the pipes are callingFrom Glen to glen, and down the mountainsideThe summer's gone, and all the roses fallingTis you, tis you, must go, and I must bideBut come ye back when summer's in the meadowOr when the valley's hushed and white with snowAnd I'll be here in sunshine or in shadowOh, Danny boy, oh, Danny boy, I love you so
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Rebecca Barnes Proctor & Steve Rogers, Rebecca Barnes Proctor/Original Male Character(s)
Series: All The Roses Falling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543744
Kudos: 14





	In Sunshine Or In Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by BYU Vocal Point's version of Danny Boy!
> 
> :)

_Buck,  
I hope you're doing alright out there. Becca says I shouldn't be sending love letters to the front, but I know you love it. Your mother told me to tell you your father has started drinking more, and if he wastes any more liquor, she'll drag you back to Brooklyn to help her kick him out of the house. Becca has a new fella, John Proctor. He's a nice guy but I'll keep an eye on him just in case. He's a great poet, I think you'd like him a lot. Becca keeps all the stuff he writes her and hangs it all above her bed. She visits him everyday because he might be shipping out soon. Also, I got a new job at Joe's Diner! He says it's mostly because all the boys that worked for him had to go fight but it's still a job! I can't wait for you to come home._

_Love, Stevie_

_P.S.- Brooklyn isn't the same without you._

|•|•|•|

_Stevie,  
I'm glad you're still checking up on Becca. I hope you'll be allowed to meet me at the airport on the day before your birthday! It cost me an arm(but thankfully not a leg), but I'm coming home! I even met a doctor that have me a tonic that might help you from getting sick. I took a little sip just in case it was poisoned, and nothing really happened besides getting cramps all over. I'm still bringing it home in case you want to give it a try. There's gonna be a dame escorting me home to make sure nothing happens to the tonic. She's an agent, and she's already knocked out a guy for stealing money from one of the local villages. Tell the Proctor kid that if he's gonna get shipped out he should take something to keep himself entertained. Yesterday me and Gabe got so bored we started shooting run cans off of Monty's head. Also, let dad know that if he keeps using Ma's paycheck to buy liquor, I'll make sure he'll never see our money again. I can't wait to see you and Becca._

_Love, Bucky_ |•|•|•| 

"Bucky!" Steve tackled the brunet in a hug. Bucky chuckled and hugged Steve as tight as he could. "Hey, Stevie!"

Once Steve released him, Becca and Winifred gave Bucky crushing hugs.

"I'm so glad you're home, darling." Winifred brushed a lock of hair out of Bucky's face and kissed his cheek. "Steve's talked about today for _weeks." _

A woman with perfectly styled hair and flawless makeup stepped up next to Bucky. When Steve held out his hand, she shook it firmly. "My name is Margaret Carter. I assume you're Steve Rogers?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Did you apply to enlist at the Stark Convention on August 5th, 1942?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Congratulations, then. This belongs to you." Carter handed a large steel flask to Steve. Ingest one tablespoon before you go to bed each night."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Abraham Erskine was a good man. It must have taken a lot to inspire him to create this for you."

"I wouldn't know." Steve studied the flask. "We talked for five minutes."

"So have we," She said, "and I can already tell the serum is in good hands."

"Well!" Bucky clapped and ended the tense moment. "As fun as this has been, I need to get home and _sleep."_

"I'll bet," Steve snorted. "If you'll excuse us." He waved to Carter before dragging Bucky away. Bucky turned back and shot her a well-meaning grin before turning and throwing Steve over his shoulder and carrying him out of the airport.

|•|•|•|

"Hodge... What're you... No..." Bucky huffed and rolled over, his arm flopping onto Steve's chest. "Hmmhh... Stop..."

"Bucky?" Steve yawned and rolled over. "What's wrong?"

Bucky whimpered. "It wasn't... Pushed me..."

"Bucky, wake up." Steve shook Bucky. "It's just a nightmare."

"Hodge pushed me... Swear... Why don't you believe... Please..."

"I'm sorry, Buck." Steve grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table and dumped it on Bucky's head. Bucky woke up with a shout and punched Steve in the nose.

"Bucky!" Steve clutched his bleeding nose. Bucky blinked a few times before gasping. "Shit! Oh god, Steve, I'm so sorry!" He pulled off his tank top and placed it over Steve's nose. "Can you breathe alright?"

"Lay off, Buck." Steve pushed away Bucky's shirt. "I just want to know if you're alright."

"Just a nightmare, sweetheart." Bucky tilted Steve's head back and pressed the shirt against his face.

Steve sighed. "Okay, Buck. Just- who's Hodge?"

Bucky paled. "Who told you about him?"

"You said his name while you were asleep. You said that he pushed you?"

Bucky buried his face in Steve's chest. "I don't want to think about it," he muttered. "Please?"

"Alright, Buck. " Steve kissed Bucky's forehead. "Go to sleep, alright? I'll be right here."

"Alright," Bucky mumbled. "Love you, Stevie."


End file.
